Finding Comfort
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: A glimpses of Snape and Sinistra's realtionship of friendship and love. Takes place during The Goblet of Fire. Please read and review.


Title: Finding Comfort

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Snape/Sinistra

Rating: G

Summery: Two snippets about Snape and Sinistra relationship: friendship and love. Takes places towards the end of The Goblet of Fire.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as much as I want Snape, I don't get to own him.

A/N: Has nothing to do with any of my other Snape/Sinistra stories. Please enjoy and review if the spirit moves you to do so.

* * *

Finding Comfort

Aurora Sinistra had noticed Severus Snape sitting alone in the astronomy tower on this beautiful clear night. She stood in the doorway for a few moments before announcing her presence to him, speaking softy, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, Aurora," Severus said as the astronomy professor walked out into the moon lightened tower.

"For some reason I don't believe you," she smiled taking a seat next to him, "you look morose."

"I always look morose," replied Severus.

"No, you usually look menacing," she smiled, "what's wrong?"

"This," he said extending his arms and pushing his sleeve up. The silvery moonlight shined off of his arm; the dark mark slowly starting to darken from a pale scar to bold black lines stood out.

"Oh Severus," she said placing her arms around her best friend.

"I'll never be free of this," he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. She softly stroked his hair as they sat there gazing at the moonlight.

"Yes, you will," she said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence, "is this the only thing that has you up here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep, and thought you might like company," he sighed, "But as usual, I'm not good company."

"Says who?" she demanded playfully, "And stop with theses self-deprecating thoughts."

"If I have to."

"You do," she smiled at him. She decided that her best, friend, and the man that she loved, needed a good laugh, "don't make me cheer you up."

"Oh god," he sneered, "you're not going to sing again."

"Shut up," she smiled, "I did better than you."

"Last time we ever get drunk in a muggle karaoke bar."

"Yeah, never again, Severus."

"How do you propose to get my thoughts off of this?"

"Well," she said, taking his arm in her small hands, "I was looking at his mark, and had a few thoughts."

"Was it painful."

"No more than normal," she smiled and rolled her eyes, "but as I was saying, who designed this?"

"The dark lord," he said.

"Really, so he had not one artistic bone in him, when he had a body that is," she smiled. Severus had to fight to keep a sour expression on his face, "and the design, is rather crude, what is with the snake? And besides being poorly drawn, it's hideous, he should be pitied for his lack of talent not feared."

Severus smirked at this, "it wasn't meant to be pretty."

"Still," she sighed, "if I were ever to become a dark lord, I'd have a prettier mark than that dreadful thing. And it wouldn't be black."

"What color?"

"Orange, pink, or bright green, maybe purple, something bright and bold," she said giggling.

She looked up at him with her green eyes shining with laughter and Severus found that he could help but laugh with her. She was right it was an ugly mark that looked like a child drew it.

"You're crazy," he said and smiled when she settled against him as they returned their gaze to the cosmos.

* * *

Albus called a staff meeting before he sent Severus out to spy for the order. These professors were also a part of the order of the phoenix. Not in as instrumental part as some of the other members, but they were charge with the protection of Hogwarts and it's students. 

As Albus explained the situation to them Sinistra kept her hand in Severus', knowing that he needed all the strength he could muster. She also knew that hers was the only help or sympathy that he would accept.

Severus was to report to the dark lord that night and give his reasons for not coming sooner. He knew that there was a chance that he would not be coming back. Voldemort may decide that he was too much of a risk. But he had to try, if not for himself, but for the woman sitting next to him. He stood up at the end of the meeting and strode purposely out of the room.

Sinistra watched his retreating form. After the door shut behind him, she gathered herself, her fears and her love for Severus.

"_Severus_!" her voice echoed in the empty hall. Severus turned and saw the astronomy professor running towards him, red hair and blue robes billowing out behind here. He paused and waited for her. Catching up to him she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. Severus sunk into the embrace, holding her close, still needing her strength.

"Be careful," she whispered looking up into his eyes.

"I will," he promised.

"Good," she smiled softly, brushing her tears away, "because I need you to come back, Severus. Because I…because I don't think you know how much I love you."

"Aurora," Severus said lovingly touching his fingers to her lips and caressing her cheek, "if it's even a fraction of much as I love you…"

Aurora pressed her lips to Severus and the two shared a passionate kiss before he reluctantly broke from her and headed to off face his past. Aurora stood there watching until he blended in with the dark. She turned to walk back into the comforting warmth of the castle knowing that she would not rest until he returned. Without wiping her tears away she sank into the reassuring embrace of the headmaster.

The end


End file.
